The present invention relates to nuts having a plurality of sections movable into and out of threaded engagement with a threaded rod, as well as to poles having telescopingly engaged sections utilizing such nuts to permit rapid adjustment of the overall length of the pole.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,498,204 of Stanley H Warner and 5,826,847 of Stanley H. Warner and Terry P. Warner, the latter being the present applicant, disclose pole assemblies primarily intended for physical support of infirm or handicapped persons, i.e., to assist such persons in rising, standing, etc. by providing a sturdy support member for manual grasping at a desired location. The poles include telescoping sections permitting adjustment of the overall length of the pole and for fixing the relative axial positions of the sections at a desired point. The later of the two patents includes a multi-section nut for movement of the sections between a first position, wherein the internal threads on the nut sections engage the external threads on an elongated shaft which is fixed to and extends axially through one of the hollow pole sections, and a second position, wherein the nut threads are released from threaded engagement with the shaft. When the nut sections are engaged with the threads on the shaft, the sections of the pole are fixed to prevent relative axial movement, and when the threads on the nut sections and the shaft are disengaged the pole sections may be moved axially relative to one another to change the overall length of the pole as desired.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a nut assembly wherein a plurality of nut sections may be moved between engaged and disengaged positions with respect to an elongated, threaded shaft in a simple and expeditious manner with reliable operation of a minimal number of ruggedly constructed components.
Another object is to provide a pole assembly including a plurality of telescoping sections for selective adjustment of the overall length of the pole and incorporating in the pole structure a multi-section nut of the improved design disclosed herein to permit relative, linear, axial movement of pole sections for rapid adjustment to an approximate, desired overall length, and actuation of nut components to engage a threaded shaft forming a portion of the pole assembly for relative, rotational, axial movement of pole sections for more precise control of overall pole length.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.